


Period.

by MarcyMakeMagic



Series: Happy Accidents of the Hormones [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Agreste, Cuddles, F/M, I'm going to kill her :(, Ladybug - Freeform, Little bit of sin about the middle (sorry not sorry), Marinette - Freeform, My sister is annoying me, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, Tikki just can't keep hold, chat noir - Freeform, i'll add more later, ladrien, mari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyMakeMagic/pseuds/MarcyMakeMagic
Summary: "LADYBUG!" Adrien whisper-screamed in her ear, but she didn't react. He shook her a bit more, and then it happened in slow motion.She started stirring, wiggling around and opening her eyes a little bit, then they went wide as she felt the familiar wooshing around her body. He could only think of one thing to do. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, thus rolling off of the couch in the process. By then it was too late. The damage had already been done, and chagrin flew through both of their body's like the way Tikki flew out of her earrings as he looked at her flushed face and her ocean blue eyes."MARINETTE?!"____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________In other words, Marinette is on her period and hormones take over, as well as a happy little accident happens at the end. Probably going to make a longer sequel to this, so don't stress about the cliff hanger ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 07/08/2018

Marinette groaned in pain as another cramp coiled painfully from her tummy and slowly, taking its time, eased up. She dug her suit-covered feet into the side of the lounge that her boyfriend and her were sharing. Adrien looked up as she shifted her arms from around his waist to the bottom of her stomach, right on top of her hips.

"A-are you okay, Ladybug?" He stumbled, inquisitive as to what exactly she was doing.

"Just crammmpppppssss...." She mumbled as another fresh wave hit her.

In an instant, Adrien understood and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her as she moaned under her breath in pain. Although our oblivious little cinnamon roll was homeschooled most of his life, he knew enough about girls to know a) they got these things called periods or something like that every so often, and b) they hurt. A lot. Funnily enough, he was pretty sure that Marinette was also on hers, as he heard her making the same kind of noises in class only yesterday, and he heard her telling Alya about it. Regardless, he pushed those thoughts out of his head as he pulled Ladybug closer, knowing he needed her right now, to kiss and cuddle, nuzzle and nip, tell her soothing things into her ear as he lovingly caressed her. Well, okay. Alya had also explained a lot to him, so he knew what to do. He wasn't that smart. But that really didn't matter at that point in time. All Adrien cared about was the girl in his arms right now, writhing in pain.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked after a few minutes of softly stroking her hair and rubbing her lower tummy, not daring to go any further. He didn't need to be warned, and that was one of the things Marinette had loved about him from the beginning.

"Yep," she replied, nuzzling lazily into her boyfriends neck and giggling when she heard his gasp. He properly wasn't used to this boldness from her. She shifted a little bit so she was laying comfortably on his chest, her forehead resting comfortably on his shoulder. He took a page out of his alter-ego's book and pulled her closer, closer than he did before, and reached down beside his couch to pick up the large blanket that was in the basket beside them and drape it over them. They both sighed simultaneously as the warmth washed over then both. Ladybug suddenly moved so that they were laying side by side, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him for more cuddles, and, at the same time, moved her head to rub her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, causing her to giggle and snuggle into him more.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked her, leaning his forehead against her own. She could smell his sweet breath fanning across her face as she spoke, cool mint. It made Ladybug want to close her eyes and bed him to devour her whole, but she kept a straight face and replied.

"N-N-Not today, I don't think..." She trailed off, knowing that he would pick her back up from where she finished.

"Not today, huh..." Adrien smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top of her, a ferrel look on his face.

"I should be telling you every day, whenever I see you..." He couldn't speak anymore, as he had busied his mouth with the skin on her neck, nipping it and pulling it lightly into his mouth, sucking until he let it go to survey the damage he had brought. Then he looked at her face. Marinettes eyes were half lidded and she was pretty much shaking with want and desire, panting hard, lust making her eyes glimmer and turning the man on top of her on more than anything. He would give her the world if that was what she wanted. He would give her anything. His life. His future. His soul. Everything. He couldn't help but kiss her again and again, causing her to laugh and cry at the same time. At least the cramps had stopped, she thought, but as each kiss got deeper and more daring, she decided to end this consistent teasing.

"Adrien, we need to stop now," she pulled away, lips red and swollen from being bitten and sucked, saliva making them as shiny as lip gloss would. Adrien instantly felt guilty for pushing his lady's boundaries, and while she was on her period as well! His cheeks flushed the colour of his lover's suit.

"Sorry, LB. I just got a little bit carried away with it all." He apologised.

"No harm done," she chirped. "Just be more careful next time, okay?"

Well, actually, there had been some damage done, and the slight hardness that dug into her hip bone told her that. But Adrien, always the gentlemen, chose to ignore it than dig any deeper. She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose and chagrin ran through her, making her blush. It was very clear that Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Ladybug, whichever one she wanted, had the most amazing, sexiest and understanding boyfriend ever. They snuggled into one another as the tightening and pulling that she felt slowly eased away, making her feel more tired by the second.

"Are you falling asleep?" Adrien asked her softly as her breathing grew more and more even as she slowly fell into slumber.

"Mmmhmm..." Ladybug mumbled, burying her face deeper into his chest as a small sign to let her sleep, or, as she would have most likely put it if she wasn't breathing into him, 'Shut the hell up and let you sleep, you idiot." He smiled and inhaled, taking in her sweet scent of fresh, newly baked cookies, sugar and... was that vanilla? Adrien was never sure, but that still didn't stop him from breathing her in every single time them were cuddling or... yeah. A sudden tweet pierced the air and caused him to stiffen as he realised what it was.

"Uhh... LB?" He whispered in her ear, trying to get her attention, but it was too late to wake her, as she was deep in slumber. She was also making cute little snoring noising, which Adrien would have usually thought were cute if it wasn't for the circumstance they were in.

"Ladybug!" He hissed, shaking her as well this time. Another loud beep rung through the air and he looked down at her earrings.

There were two spot's left.

Obviously, they didn't hear the first when they were... entangled with each other, which left him only a couple of minutes. He knew Tikki, or whatever the name of her Kawami was, would try her best to hold on, like Plagg did, but that even doing that only helped by another couple of seconds. Another beep.

" _LADYBUG_!" Adrien whisper-screamed in her ear, but she didn't react. He shook her a bit more, and then it happened in slow motion.

She started stirring, wiggling around and opening her eyes a little bit, then they went wide as she felt the familiar wooshing around her body. He could only think of one thing to do. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, thus rolling off of the couch in the process. By then it was too late. The damage had already been done, and chagrin flew through both of their body's like the way Tikki flew out of her earrings as he looked at her flushed face and her ocean blue eyes.

 

_"MARINETTE?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you with lots of coffee and a motivation to finish it all for you. I also played Never Enough from The Greatest Showman and Nervous by Shawn Mendes too many times to count while writing it ;D

Marinette looked up to the blond boy a couple of inches above her and blushed at the look on his face.

"Uh...hi?" She muttered, smiling lightly at him and trying hard, too hard, to look at anything, anything at all, that meant she didn't have to look at Adrien Agreste.

"Mari..." he breathed, rolling off her and sitting up, grabbing her hand to pull her up with him, then turned her so that they were both facing one another.

"It's you."

He honestly couldn't grasp the fact that one of his closest friends in the whole entire world, apart from Nino and Alya, of course, and maybe Chloe, was the girl he loved the most in the whole entire world. Adrien couldn't think of a person he would like more to be his Ladybug.

"Yeah, it's me," Marinette whispered sadly, looking down at her lap again. "Just me. Only me. Silly, clumsy, stupid Marinette."

And a couple of tears slid down her cheek and fell off, landing on her leg and soaking into the pink fabric that clasped her leg halfway down her thigh.

Adrien couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth and floating to his ears. 

This sweet, beautiful amazing, awesome and let's not forget extremely talented and gifted girl had doubts about herself.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment.

Maybe it was all the years of pent-up feeling and emotions.

Maybe, just maybe, his brain wasn't thinking properly. Not that it ever had, considering he was so blind as to who Ladybug was, but regardless of what it was and wasn't, Adrien lent forward, and, will all of his courage, kissed her lightly on the lips.

It couldn't have lasted longer than a couple of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime thanks to the rawness and vulnerability of kissing outside of her alter ego's suit. Once they had broken apart, he looked deep into her eyes, green peering into blue, and spoke.

"Marinette, I fell for you the day we met, no pun intended-"Adrien said as he cleared his throat-"And that day, I promised myself that I would love whoever was underneath that mask, no matter who it was.

"But now that I know who you are," he continued, "I will never let you go, as long as we both shall live. That is, if you'll take me."

By now they were both crying, tears streaming down their faces, and Marinette tackled him down onto the ground.

"Of course I'll have you, you idiot! I've loved you since day one! Why do you think I came here in the first place? I have to admit , doing it in my alter persona wasn't the best idea, but I still came for you!"

They curled up into one another and stayed that way for quite some time until Adrien felt it was time to tell her.

"Marinette.." he whispered, pulling her up and into him again.

"Yesss... "She replied, leaning on him and slowly getting more and more tired the later it got. He looked at his watch.

_11:57_

_It was time to get his sleeping princess to bed._ The confession would have to wait until the morning.

"I love you," Adrien said softly in her ear as he picked her up, Marinette feeling as lightweight as it did had he been Chat Noir.

"I love you too," she mumbled into his chest, nuzzling her nose into his as he tried to pry her from his grasp to lay her on the bed.

"Princess, I've got to go get changed. Do you want me to bring you a shirt?" Marinette groaned before sitting up and nodding.

He went through his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt, tossing it in Marinette's direction and hitting her squarely in the face, earning a glare from her as she stalked into the bathroom, closing it and getting changed.

After doing everything she needed to do in there, she pulled on the shirt and looked in the mirror at herself with Adrien's shirt hanging just above her knee's.

How could only this morning she be 'dating' the famous Adrien Agreste as Ladybug? All of that felt like it happened about a cemetery ago. Now, she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was dating him as the up-and-coming designer that was in his class.

Was this really happening?

"Hey!"

Adrien banged on the door, shaking her out of the deep train of thought she was riding. "Some other people want to get changed and go to bed, too!"

She giggled and turned towards the door, walking up to it and opening it to let her needy boyfriend in. As much as Marinette wanted to stay up all night and just talk about each other, what they liked to do and their favorite video games, she was tired, and just wanted to fall asleep with him by her side. After all, they had the rest of their lives to learn about one another.

As for the question she asked herself before, the one she left hanging in the air, she was suddenly sure of.

Yes. It was really happening. 

And she intended on not wasting a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, you guys, if this chapter sucks really bad. I'm going to edit it in the morning, as I am very tired (Yes, like Marinette). Just wanted to get to chapter I promised you out! :D
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr to help support my work!
> 
> https://marcymakemagic.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at marcymakemagic.tumblr.com to support my work


End file.
